


我的历史老师

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 3





	我的历史老师

不良体育生国×历史老师泰  
校园纯情/甜的/7k

“可是你刚刚亲我一下就走了。”  
“你这才不叫喜欢呢。” 

*

“哎，轮到你了，真心话还是大冒险？”

烟雾缭绕的烧烤店门口坐着一圈儿人，简单用塑料桌布包着的桌上，酒瓶被人轻轻一拨，顺时针方向转着。

青颜色的瓶口在众人炙热的目光中转了一周，最终指向田柾国。

这个穿着深蓝色校服的男生先是揉揉耳朵，原因是不习惯女生们叽叽喳喳的吵闹声。

他的目光落在桌上，手掌把玩着盛了一点小酒的劣质玻璃杯。  
“当然是，”他起了个头，扬着嘴角达到一个标准高度，“真心话。”

“那你喜欢什么类型的！”一个头发染成彩虹色的大眼睛女生在朋友的鼓舞下一口气说出来，她明目张胆的目光在田柾国看来格外不舒服。

“我喜欢容易欺负的。”他抿了口酒，砸砸嘴低咕道：“这酒不好喝。”

“那那那比如谁比较好欺负呢？”田柾国觉得那女生眼睛里的美瞳快被她瞪出来了。

“我们班那个谁，”刚说到这里，女生们就分割成两派了，一部分是和田柾国同班的女生，另一部分是别班的女生。

“……你们听他说完好不好！吵死了。”一个满脸凶样的男生扬手拍桌，她们互相瞪一眼才闭嘴。

“就那个历史老师，叫什么来着，金……金什么泰？”田柾国托着下巴费力回想，殊不知隔壁那群女人们的心全被他这一句话摔碎了。

“金泰亨嘛。”刚刚那个拍桌子的男生自信的打了个响指，他就是历史课代表。

“对，就是他。”田柾国大大咧咧的靠上椅背，拿起酒杯斟酌着。“真可爱，我喜欢。”

听完他这句话，全场女生都矮着身子跑光了，临走前当然还有人恋恋不舍的瞧了田柾国最后一眼。

喜欢刚转来的历史老师，哈，他还真有胆。

“田柾国，真的假的啊？你你你你喜欢他？”几个贼眉鼠眼的男生露骨地笑着凑近，田柾国皱着眉头躲远了点，没应他。

“不过…我可听说，金泰亨是有对象了的。”

田柾国的右眉毛抽筋似的跳了跳，他放下酒杯看着那个被他看了一眼，就紧张得咽口水的男生，“你从哪听来的小道消息？”

“没，没有啊，大家，都，都这么传呢…”他越说越没底气，半天没等到田柾国的劈头大骂，男生颤颤巍巍的抬起脑袋。

“你去给我把消息封了，明天我要还听到有人说金泰亨有对象，放学之后这里等我。”

田柾国的脸如雕刻般五官分明，有棱有角的脸俊美异常。嘴巴微张，瓶壁倒映着他的侧脸。

人们大多认为体育生是放荡不羁的，但他眼中不经意流露出的精光却让人不敢轻视。

他勾起食指敲着木桌板，清脆的声音在男生耳中显得异常惊悚。

“走了。”他抓起随意搭在椅背上的校服外套，往肩上一披就潇洒离开了。

不知是不是刚才那个男生，田柾国走出去几步远后，听到他不敢声张地“呼——”了声。

在二中，谁敢惹田柾国啊。见面都得躲着走，除了几个玩的好的街头混混，没人敢和他正常交流。

田柾国边走边玩手机，锁屏上是历史课时偷拍的弯腰捡粉笔的金泰亨。他的视线凝聚在圆滚滚的翘臀上，火热视线几乎快要把手机融化了。

原本以为就今晚就这么过去了，但田柾国是真没想到，回家的路上竟能遇到金泰亨，还是喝醉了脸红扑扑的金泰亨。

他是从一家酒店出来的，后边还有一群教龄几十年的老教师，如田柾国班班主任，各科小组老师，以及落在最后头说话的教导主任。

“今天的作业就是这些，待会我们老师要去吃个饭…”

班主任边搓手边说话的情景慢慢浮现出来，当时田柾国正忙着看站在门外的金泰亨——他抱着一叠试卷，估计是晚上的作业，心不在焉地看着地上，不时抬头听听老前辈说到哪儿了。

喜欢的人太好看了，所以田柾国对班主任说的话也是左耳进右耳出，现在一回想，还真是！

我天！这是不是上天给我准备的机会！

“田柾国？你怎么在这儿？傻笑什么呢？”

班主任和同事聊天之余，余光瞟见站在路边快被不看路的摩托车撞倒的男同学，眼疾手快跑过去把他拉过来，拉近了才发现这是自己班的学生。

接着就是一顿臭骂，喝了酒的手劲果然不同凡响，就算田柾国的耳朵已经被扭到超高的水平了，这次也被班主任那绿巨人一般的力道疼的哇哇叫。

“那个，卢老师，别打学生呀。”

田柾国的鼻底飘来一阵酒香，他疑惑之外还有闲心想，这酒味道不错啊，看来下次得来这儿尝尝。

覆盖在耳朵上的手替换了粗糙的老茧，柔软触感刺激着大脑神经，他没多想就搂住了心疼到揉他耳朵的金泰亨。

粉红嘴唇贴着他的颈侧，心想这片薄薄的皮肤是不是一咬就会流出黑色的血。

“就你疼他，不过他能听你的话也好，我们这两年可是愁死了。”

班主任叉着腰一脸无奈，摇摇头放任了这个不听话学生的行为。

“老卢，去k一把？”他身后站着一群目光迷离的老师，男男女女相拥成团，很不雅观。

金泰亨把田柾国推开之后也是一副醉样的瞧着他，像只勾魂的狐狸。

*

“你怎么这么晚还不回家？爸妈该担心了。”

“他们才不担心我呢。不过金泰亨，你怎么也和这群老不死的喝酒聚餐？”田柾国看了越走越远的人群，偷着伸出小指勾住他。

“这可是高二所有资格教师都去的聚餐，我一个刚转来的历史老师，还人生地不熟的，哪有能力推脱呀。”

金泰亨随便田柾国怎么样称呼他，手被他牵住也没责怪一声，只是一副迷迷糊糊的样子，好像快要睡着了，纸片人一样的身子东倒西歪的。

非要田柾国半搂着他才不往地面上冲去。

“你这个体育生，管我啊。”田柾国是真的确定他醉了，没接他的话。

“金泰亨，你喝了多少酒，怎么醉成这幅模样。”他扶紧了金泰亨的细腰，手指触碰到他扣在高腰裤上的黑色软皮带，田柾国不禁心猿意马地想，待会带到酒店里可以拿这个捆住他的细胳膊细腿。

“我，我也没喝多少呀，都是他们敬的，隔壁桌也有人走过来。”金泰亨被他拖着往前走，几乎把全身的重量都交给田柾国了，仰着头的时候还打了个娇气的酒嗝。

“那我问你，有没有女的或者男的摸你。”

“嗝。”金泰亨又打了个嗝，脑袋歪向田柾国的左心房。

“有，还是没有……有，有吧。好像是有的。嗯。”他懵懵懂懂的点了点头。傻的可爱。

“摸哪了。”察觉到田柾国的气息沉下来，快要感受不到了，他急得直起身拍拍这张细皮嫩肉，“你不要屏住呼吸呀，会死掉的。”

“我没有，”田柾国抓住他细小的手腕，不敢用力，怕一用力就“咔哒”一声碎了，毕竟他是体育生。

“你继续说。”

“就，就摸这里了嘛，”金泰亨掐着田柾国的腰，“这里，”拍他后背，“还有，嗝，这里。”最后从下往上摸了一把他的屁股。

“没啦。”他摊摊手，纯情又娇媚。

“抱嘛。”说着就想环住田柾国的脖子在他胸前睡上一会。

没想到田柾国直接弯下腰把他抱起来，手卡住他的腰肢，隔着白衬衫都能感受到他掌心的热量在源源不断运输到金泰亨身体中。

金泰亨想着这么睡也挺好，田柾国真为他着想，明天上历史课他再睡觉的话，就无视他吧！

然后，他就甜甜的进入梦乡了。

殊不知田柾国现在满脑子就是两个字，“要命”。他现在就想把金泰亨放倒。

被他软软的手指摸过的地方都烧起了一把火，气势汹汹的往下半身某个点冲去。

他知道金泰亨傻乎乎的，但没想到这人还能傻到这种程度…真的是，好可爱啊…

田柾国把他的小可爱抱到附近的一家宾馆，前台的姐姐被惊得说不出话，指指金泰亨却又看向田柾国。

“他，你，你们？”

“快给我来一个大房间，最好是双人的。”

“可是，我们这儿只有单人间的了。”

“那就给我最好的单人间，快点，多少钱？”

姐姐在电脑上查了一下，站起来说:“706号房，一共是112.3元。”

“行，给你。”田柾国从外套里掏出两百，“找您87.7元。我们工作人员……”  
田柾国没听她公事公办完，就抱着烂醉如泥的金泰亨乘上电梯了。

金泰亨也是个成年人，却瘦得不像话，田柾国抱了他一路手臂都没发抖。

把他吃了会不会更瘦了？明天是不是可以和他一起去学校？还能牵牵小手的话，那就更好了！而且明天有两节历史课！到学校一定要炫耀炫耀！刚刚那群玩游戏的人肯定想不到！

不过……金泰亨会不会同意啊。

田柾国找到对应的房间就走进去了，轻手轻脚地把金泰亨放在床上后，倒回去把门锁好窗帘拉下来。

金泰亨的额头上已经蒙了一层汗，田柾国的汗也滴滴答答的流进校服里。

他还没想好该怎么开头，也没人教他啊。不过听说这事能自学成才。

“金泰亨，你热吗。”他趴在金泰亨身上，手撑在他脸颊两侧，一下一下梳理着他毛毛躁躁的头发。

“热。”不知道他是在自言自语还是在回答田柾国，反正接下来他就自顾自的扯着领带，随手扔到黑不溜秋的床底下去了。

“你，你是柾国呀。”他睁开眼睛，眼珠转了几下，模糊的世界才能变成田柾国的脸。

所以科目的老师都喊他“田柾国”，要么用愤怒的语气，要么用赞扬的语气。

只要金泰亨这个新来的，叫他“柾国”。

他真是可爱得紧，而且田柾国觉着下身也紧了不少。

“我问你噢，为什么老是用那种眼神看我呢。”他戳着他的额头，扭了扭下半身。

“那你说我看你是哪种眼神？”田柾国抵着他的指头往下压，金泰亨这时候都软成一滩浆糊了，只好悻悻的收回手。

“就是，就是…”他嘟囔半天也没说出来。

“金泰亨，你昨天刚转过来对吧。”

“啊？是吗，我不是前天…你…”

田柾国亲他了，很短很短的一下。

“柾国…”田柾国翻了身和他并肩倒在床上。  
唉，也许今晚也只是亲一下，确定初吻而已，不会再发生什么了。

和一个学生谈恋爱，会被其他老师看不起吧。

他不想让金泰亨陷入困境。  
之前那种洋洋得意的心情也消失了，只想把他保护起来，保护到没人能够动金泰亨一丝一毫为止。

是我太心急了。而且在他喝醉的情况下趁人之危，可不是我田柾国的风格。

“柾国是不是不喜欢我了呢。”  
“你早上上课，睡着睡着还突然站起来说老师我喜欢你呢。”

“嗯？还有这事？”田柾国估摸着自己的脑子该修修了。

“可是你刚刚亲我一下就走了。你这才不叫喜欢呢。”金泰亨忿忿地看了他一眼，像是调情。

“那你说说，什么是喜欢。”他饶有兴致地侧面看向金泰亨。

他没说话，只是转了个身，眼睛突然睁得大大的。像是提了一口气上来，脸就怼在田柾国脸上了。

金泰亨的手捏住田柾国的校服，胸口立刻湿温一片。

他说的喜欢，不过是咬着对方的下唇，直到咬出红印子来才满意的咂咂嘴，舌头伸进来偷舔他，被田柾国缠住又灰溜溜的退回去罢了。

真是小朋友谈恋爱。

田柾国敢肯定，金泰亨没亲过别人。

然而，主动的某人却湿红了眼缩到床的一边，仿佛是田柾国强吻了他似的。

田柾国只好笑眯眯的把人捞回来，抱在胸前亲吻他的脖子。玫瑰形的吻痕在他突出的那块骨头上——金泰亨是我的人，章都盖好了呢。

“你这样我明天还怎么去上班啊。”他揪着田柾国手心里的一块肉。

“你穿高领去不就好了，现在天气也不热。”田柾国一本正经的做着心理工作，继续在他瓷白的皮肤上接连印下了几朵花骨朵儿。

“不过我还是喜欢你今天穿的白衬衫。”

“为什么？”金泰亨已经清醒了，却一点也不反感和田柾国躺在同一张床上。

“反正你以后多穿这种类似透明的衣服来吧，不行不行，你以后在学校穿深色衣服，和我见面穿透明的。”

“为什么啊。”金泰亨扑哧笑出声来，“我为什么还要和你见面？”

“因为你是我的呀。你自己看不到印章，我可看的到。”

说罢，田柾国又低下头在红色吻痕上舔了几下。

导致金泰亨打了个哆嗦，小声地责怪他。

“你，你别舔，痒死了。”他从来不知道自己的脖子会这么敏感，下次见面还是得穿高领的衣服。

“就这么说定了，你是我的，我是你的。”

少年霸气宣誓的样子，让人在感动之余还有点好笑。

“不要，你都不问问我意见。”

“那你的意见是什么呀。”田柾国摆出哄小孩的语气，没想到金泰亨还挺受用的。

“哼，晚了，我懒得说了。”

“不晚，咱们还有一生可以浪费呢。”

“你明天好好听我的课，放学就来我办公室。”

“说到明天放学，你有男朋友吗？”田柾国想起在烧烤店听到的流言，心下莫名一紧。

“有——”金泰亨故作玄虚的拉长音节，“还活着，抱着我不撒手，看我待会不打死他。”

田柾国低低的笑起来，看来明天放学后不用去烧烤店门口了。  
他还得去金泰亨办公室一趟呢。不过又说到办公室…

“你办公室在哪？”田柾国堂而皇之地说。  
他是真的不知道。

“哼，你这次也晚了，不和你说了。”

金泰亨掀开被子就钻进去睡觉。

田柾国无奈的看着他闭上了却还在颤抖的眼睫毛，钻进被子抱着他说，“晚了就晚了吧，反正你这只小绵羊就是再晚也会被我啊呜一口吃掉。”

哼，金泰亨在心里说一声，他心甘情愿被田柾国吃掉。

小番外

*

“男朋友总喜欢把我举起来怎么办？”

金泰亨在搜索框内敲敲打打，苦恼地皱着眉头看五花八门的回复。

有几个太过离谱，令人啼笑皆非。

“你吃胖一点，让他举不动不就行了。”  
“说明他力气大。”  
“你不喜欢就换个男友呗。”

“唉——”金泰亨长叹一口气，但这口气还没下去，就被闯入办公室的某人提上来了。

“放学了，我们走吧？”田柾国背着黑色书包跑进来，气息不稳，也顾不上有没有别的老师在就俯身吻下来。

“唔……你有病啊！”金泰亨推开他，脸一下就烧起来了。他环顾四周，见没有老师在场，才回头瞪田柾国一眼。

“我这不是想你嘛。我们都一天没见面了，你难道不想我吗！”

一米八的大个子委屈地垂下脑袋，还有模有样地笔直站着。金泰亨没忍住笑起来，锤了下他的胸口。

“烦死了。”嘴上虽然这么说，还是在他火热的注视下欠起身，收拾好桌上的备课方案。被他牵过手，金泰亨瞥了一眼田柾国假装闷闷不乐的侧脸，扑哧一声笑出声。

年下男友注意到他在看自己，开始憋屈地倒苦水。

“今天有历史课就好了，想你想得连跑步都不想跑了。”  
“我去了好几趟办公室，你怎么都不在啊。”  
“差点就得相思病了，你得补偿我。”

“哎，”金泰亨伸出手比划出“停下“的手势，脚步不停地边走边说，“别没大没小的，在学校你得叫我老师，金老师。懂不懂？”

“还有，凭什么让我来补偿你，我也……”

…说漏嘴了。金泰亨马上悻悻地闭上嘴，不再搭理田柾国的调侃。

“好啦，那换我补偿你好不好呀，金老师？”

田柾国贼兮兮地靠近金泰亨，差点就要咬上耳垂了，班主任老卢却在这时打断他们：

“哎，小金，你怎么还慢吞吞走路呢？我和你说，年轻人啊就要……田柾国？你怎么在这儿，你俩怎么还牵……”

“那个！卢老师，金老师今天摔了一跤，不太好走路，我正扶着他呢。”田柾国眼疾手快地截下老卢就要说出口的“牵手”，换成挽着金泰亨胳膊的姿势。

“对对对，柾国最近很热心的。”金泰亨也顺势往田柾国怀里一倒，傻笑起来。

老卢见他俩这一唱一和也没撤，敷衍地夸了句“田柾国你还挺助人为乐的哈”，就匆匆走了。

“喂，戏也演完了，快放开我。”金泰亨戳戳田柾国抱着他的手背。

“不放，怎么样？”他厚着脸皮说，也不怕丢人，抱得更紧了。

“待会儿有老师过来就惨了，田柾国我劝你……”

话还没说完田柾国就放开他了，金泰亨重心不稳，差点就像刚才撒的慌那样摔倒了。正想说他几句，余光看见男朋友的脸色不太好，那句话就被咽回肚子里了。

田柾国放开他以后也不牵手了，自顾自向前走去。

金泰亨意识到不对，在追上去和查百度两者之间，没有一丝迟疑地选择了后者。  
他掏出手机，快速输入一行字：男朋友生气了怎么办？

还没看到搜索出来的回答，田柾国又大步流星地倒回来，抽出金泰亨手中的手机。冷漠地扫了一眼屏幕，就还给他了。

这下完了……金泰亨偷看一眼面无表情的田柾国，在心里组织温和的语言，以免两个人在学校吵起来。

“金泰亨，和我谈恋爱很见不得人？”

“喂…你小声点啊！”

金泰亨试图把田柾国拉进距离最近的卫生间，奈何对方力气太大，离卫生间门槛只差一步的时候，他的双手突然被举起，少年的吻便粗暴又直接地落下来。

“唔……”他被亲到留不出空隙说话，只知道面前这个人好像真的生气了。

几个女老师说说笑笑的声音突然从楼梯口传过来，听一个声音像是田柾国的数学老师。

金泰亨心想糟糕，田柾国的数学老师平时那么凶，现在看到他把老师压在墙壁上接吻，还指不定气成什么样子，万一下处分就真的完了啊。

眼看就要经过这里，就在他做好破罐子破摔的心理准备时，田柾国反而一把抱住金泰亨，躲进男卫生间。

在黑暗的环境里，他亲得更加肆无忌惮了。

不想退缩，不想拒绝。

金泰亨吻到后来连眼泪都出来了，也要搂住田柾国的脖子，把他压向自己。

“哈……”  
终于，田柾国离开了他被亲到破皮的嘴唇，放开环着腰身的手，靠在隔间的门上不说话。

“柾国…我…我不是那样想的。”

“那你告诉我，你怎么想。”

金泰亨叹了一口气，把人抱住后再开口。

“你学习不好，老师们都不太喜欢你。”

“当然了，我喜欢你。世界上没有比我更喜欢你的人了。”他在田柾国脖子上亲亲，像在无形的撒娇。

“这个时候，被他们知道我和你在一起，你说他们会想些什么？”

“想……是我强上你？”

“……你不要就这么说出来嘛。”金泰亨有点不好意思。

“那我不说了，你说。”田柾国已经知道他在担心什么了，浅笑着搂住他的腰。

“差不多就是你刚才说的那个意思——反正不是什么好想法。”

“搞的只有你一个人主动一样。”

“刚才接吻的时候我也在想，明天就和他们说了好了，免得招来不必要的麻烦。”

“…柾国？你睡着了？”半天没等到田柾国的声音，金泰亨刚挣脱开一半又被强有力的臂膀扯回去。

“再让我抱一会儿。”他说。

“累了？”金泰亨乖乖地回抱住他。

“不是，是太喜欢你了。”

“喜欢到就算死掉都无所谓，能遇见你我真的很幸运，金泰亨。”

“呸呸呸，不许说这些不吉利的。”他连忙捂住田柾国的嘴巴，防不胜防，又被他舔了一下。

“你属狗啊？”金泰亨瞬间脸红，弱弱地撤下手，总觉得自己太容易害羞不是件好事。

“我属你，傻瓜。”

“喂！要叫金……唔！”  
就在金泰亨被亲得晕头转向，田柾国含糊地叫了声“金老师”之后，这个敬语又被淹没在情迷意乱中了。

唉，金泰亨对着镜子左看右看，嘴角上的伤牵扯一下就嘶嘶的疼。  
看来男朋友不只喜欢举人，还喜欢咬人。

真讨厌，他涂上唇膏后气呼呼地给田柾国发微信：

笨蛋！下次见面不和你接吻了！

那边几乎是秒回：为什么啊，我又怎么了！【欲哭无泪】

金泰亨一个一个字打得又重又慢，田柾国都快失去耐心了，才看见他发来消息：

晚了！不和你说了！【做鬼脸】

真可爱啊……田柾国宠溺地笑看这句话，想到金泰亨做鬼脸的样子，又是一阵心动。

晚了就晚了吧，反正你是我的，逃不掉。


End file.
